


Whispers in the Dark

by vitya_rabbit



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Giggling, Husbands, M/M, Morning Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, VictUuri, Vikturri - Freeform, Whispering, soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitya_rabbit/pseuds/vitya_rabbit
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri enjoy some time to themselves in the warmth and comfort of their bed at Yuuri's parents house.A soft, warm, sweet and loving short story of two husbands and their eternal desire for each other.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 12
Kudos: 191





	Whispers in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt for this was: quiet, under the covers sex at hot springs, slow sensual smut, giggling, kissing and shushing...
> 
> I hope I have fulfilled the request!
> 
> Thank you to NamedInIrony for the shiney and InLoveWithYOI for betaing for me!

The night air was thick with the sweet scent of cherry blossoms from outside the open window. The sky a delicate shade of deep blues and pinks as the sun began its slow journey into the new day.

Two bodies were snuggled up together under crumpled bedding, breath feathering across black bed-messy hair, making it flutter. The taller male wrapping his bedmate in an octopus like grip as they breathed in tandem. 

A soft sigh fell from the dark haired man’s lips as he squirmed in the tight embrace, trying to find a new, more comfortable sleeping position. 

Shuffling to accommodate his lover’s new resting form, the older man pressed sleepy kisses onto warm skin and hummed happily. 

_ Life was always so much nicer when they were back in Japan. _

Another gentle sigh filled the small space between them as full lips left a trail of damp spots leading from shoulder to neck, pausing to nip tenderly at an earlobe. The warmth and closeness of their bodies under the bedding inflaming the emerging spark of want in the silver haired man.

“Baby, are you awake?” Viktor’s deep voice was husky with sleep and arousal.

Yuuri scrunched up his nose cutely and shook his head. “Still sleeping…” He mumbled as he nestled in closer. Biting down on his bottom lip as white teeth continued to nip at his ear, before moving to kiss and suck on his jawline.

“Can I love you?”

Slender fingers toyed with the hem of the soft sleeping t-shirt that was hiding the chest Viktor loved to cover with bruising bites. Long eyelashes fluttered as brown eyes drowsily opened and tried to focus on the man kissing his neck, making it difficult to think.

“My parents will hear us…”

Viktor smirked and snorted gently with amusement.  _ Like that had stopped them in the past... _

“Not if we are quiet…”

Shoulders shook as Yuuri began to giggle, much to his lover’s surprise. 

“What?” 

“Since when you have you managed to be quiet?”

A pout appeared on Viktor’s lips and he pretended to huff. “Yuuuuuuuuuriiiiii… don’t be mean…”

“Shhhhh… baby…too loud...”

A creamy skinned finger pressed to pink lips and was immediately sucked into a warm mouth. Tongue curling around the digit, teasing the tip with little licks, pulling a groan from the owner of the finger.

“V-Vitya…”

Urgent hands slipped under the t-shirt and raked nails down the younger man’s sides, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. Releasing the captured digit, Viktor leaned over to whisper hotly in the ear nearest to his mouth. “Dorogoy...can I love you?” 

Rolling over and dragging his fingers through the fluffy silver locks, smoothing the shoulder length hair that was loved so much by both of them, Yuuri pulled his husband’s face towards his and smiled. 

“Always…”

Blue eyes shone with love and adoration in the low light of the room. Feather-like kisses covering the younger man’s face as the t-shirt was pushed upwards to expose more skin to be loved on.

Catching his husband’s lips with his own, Yuuri led them into teasing and tender kisses. Sucking the bottom lip into his mouth and nipping with careful teeth. Tongues tasting the other, chasing into each other’s mouth to lick and devour. Breathing from one another as their kisses became more passionate, open mouthed and messy.

Pale hands roaming over a toned chest. Smirking into their kiss as Yuuri moaned and arched when his sensitive nipples were rolled and pinched between long fingers. 

“Shhhhhh, zoloste... “ Viktor breathed as he shifted to lay on top of the smaller man. His own whine catching in his throat at the feeling of the clothed swollen length pressing into his hip.

Breath stuttering, Yuuri pulled back slightly and stared lustily at the man now pinning him to the bed. Eyes closing again as Viktor leaned down. A hot gust of air heating up his chest before a wet heat engulfed one hardened nub. Fingers tightened in the silver hair, as teeth scraped and nipped and a tongue lathed over the stinging flesh.

“Mine…” The Russian accented possessive growl caused a wave of pleasure in the younger man. Biting his lip and smirking as his skin was marked. Still so proud to wear the physical evidence of his husband’s desire for him even after ten years of marriage.

“Only yours, baby…” Yuuri murmured, sliding his hands down to scratch at the defined muscles on Viktor’s back. Their bodies still in top form despite just coaching and performing in exhibitions nowadays.

Moving back up to nuzzle into the junction of Yuuri’s neck and shoulder, Viktor sucked more bruises onto the tender skin. Flicking the waistband of his husband’s pyjama bottoms as he slid off to lay next to him.

“These need to come off…” He giggled, and twanged the elastic again. 

“Is the world famous Viktor Nikiforov trying to get me naked?” Yuuri giggled in return, both men shushing each other as they tried not to dissolve into loud laughter. 

“That’s Katsuki-Nikiforov,  _ actually _ .” Viktor retorted, trying to look dismissive and failing dismally.

“Yeah, and don’t you forget it!” Yuuri husked, leaning over to suck a mark on his lover’s collarbone. Relishing the whimper that his action produced as he wriggled out of his clothing.

“God, I love you…”

Silence filled the room. Only broken by the soft moans of the two males as they explored naked flesh with as much need as the first time they had been intimate so many years ago. Worshipping each other’s bodies with kisses and gentle touches. Throwing back the bedding that was tangling around their legs as they ground against each other. Whining as blood swollen organs dragged together creating a delicious friction that robbed them of rational thought.

Without waiting to be asked, Yuuri passed the small bottle of lube that was tucked under the pillow to his partner and rolled onto his side.

“Want me to prepare you?” There was a hushed awe to the Russian’s voice as he raised up a little to admire the form of his husband. The thick, strong thighs and firm ass that never failed to make him stand to attention.

“Mmmmm, your fingers always feel so much better than mine.” 

Nestled in close, chest to back, Viktor sucked more marks onto Yuuri’s shoulders as he clicked open the cap and coated his digits in the cool gel. Rubbing his fingers together to warm it a little. Yuuri always jumped if it was too cold on his skin, whereas he loved the chill of the lube when his lover opened him up.

A sneaky hand snaked backwards to stroke and toy with the engorged length that was poking Yuuri in the back of his leg. Viktor gasping loudly at the unexpected touch.

“Shhhhh baby, I don’t want to have yet another breakfast with Mum giving me  _ that _ look…”

“But you feel sooooooooooo good, b-baby…” Viktor stuttered as he rocked lazily into the fist holding him just right, absentmindedly playing with the crease of his lover’s ass. Yuuri hummed his approval as the slicked up fingers slid lower down and began tracing the rim of his entrance. He would  _ never _ grow tired of the feeling of his husband carefully loosening him up.

For a while, they lay like that, chest to back. Viktor fucking slowly into Yuuri’s grip as he caressed the furled muscle, warming it before sliding a single finger partially inside. The clenching tunnel trying to pull it further in as Yuuri buried his face into the pillow to muffle his mewls of pleasure.

“So tight for me, baby.”

Shuffling his hips back a little, Yuuri encouraged his husband to push deeper inside. His breath catching as a second finger joined the first and gave just the slightest burn of stretch. Viktor’s forehead came to rest against Yuuri’s back as he watched his digits disappearing into the velvet heat that he wanted to plunder. Pulling away from Yuuri’s hand as he felt his own excitement becoming too much too soon.

Slick noises and the sound of heavy breathing seemed so loud in the quiet of the room, as the silver haired male moved from two, to three to four fingers. Searching digits finding the small bundle of nerves that made the younger man shake and hiss. Clenching his teeth to hold in the loud moan that was threatening to break free. The urgency in both of them bubbling under their skin almost too painful to ignore any longer. 

“Condom?”

Yuuri shook his head. “N-No, want you to fill me…” Viktor whimpered at the lust filled whispered words. Feeling his own heart pounding in his chest, he withdrew his fingers and slicked up his aching length. Holding the hot flesh in his hand as he lined up with the relaxed waiting entrance. Satisfied that he was in the correct position, he rolled his hips slightly, wrapping his arm around Yuuri’s waist to pull him back and down onto him. There was no keeping the pleasured moans and sighs behind their lips as Yuuri was slowly filled and Viktor was encased in slick, wet heat.

The stretch and squeeze had them both gripping tightly to the other. Fingers grasping firmly enough to leave faint bruises on thighs and arms. Plush ass grinding backwards as Yuuri keened at the intrusion that was heating him from the inside out. This first moment so overwhelming for both of them. The sensation of joining together never becoming old and stale or too well known.

Footsteps in the corridor outside their room had them both freezing, eyes wide as they peered at each other.  _ Had they been too loud? Was someone going to knock on their door? _

Viktor fumbled for the discarded bedding and draped it over them, giving them some modesty should someone open the door and come in. Locked or not, they both knew from past experience how easily the sliding doors opened.

The footsteps passed by without pausing, continuing on to the bathroom further along. They lay still, Viktor buried to the hilt inside his husband, waiting for the person to walk back past again and into one of the other bedrooms. Yuuri started to giggle, his embarrassment of situations like this lost a long time ago. The more he giggled, the tighter he clenched, which made Viktor squeak and then giggle himself. Both chucking and shushing each other as the relief that they had not been caught flooded their systems, making them feel like naughty school kids. 

A sudden snap of Viktor’s hips silenced Yuuri’s laughter and turned it into a gasp as he bit down on his own hand. Viktor’s fingers tracing patterns up and down his lover’s chest as he continued to thrust with an unhurried smooth rhythm, lost in the erotic feel of gliding in and out of Yuuri’s body. Breathing in sharp huffs against the back of his lover’s neck, peppering kisses on the creamy skin as he held him tight against him.

Hushed words in three languages urged the taller man on. Wanting  _ more, deeper, harder, faster.  _ Viktor was more than happy to indulge his husband, the hot heat of climax starting to build in his own stomach and balls. Hand now being guided to grip the leaking length, jerking in time with his thrusts, pulling them both closer to orgasm and breathtaking pleasure.

“S-So c-close…” Yuuri whimpered, rolling his hips, trying to time his own thrusts with Viktor’s movements. 

“Me t-too…” Viktor panted in his ear, feeling Yuuri swell and stiffen further in his grip. A sure sign that the Japanese man was about to climax. “C-Come for me, b-baby…” A twist of his wrist  _ just right _ plus a hard snap of his hips and Yuuri was gasping soundlessly as he came. Clutching at the sheet covering them, spraying hot sticky fluid over Viktor’s hand, his own chest and the bed. “F-FUCK…” The sight and sound of Yuuri falling over the edge took Viktor along with him too. Hips losing their rhythm, bouncing haphazardly against the rounded ass cheeks, stuttering and then freezing as he released a thick stream of seed into his lover’s ass. Filling him as he had asked.

Sharp breathing and soft panting gasps greeted the rising sun as the two males lay joined, one curled around the other in a picture of protection and intimacy. Their bodies were sweaty, sticky and tired, their hearts happy as they dozed. Neither wanting to move and break the spell they had woven around themselves.

A little later, sunlight danced across the window and into the still musky scented room. Warming the air and rousing them from their slumber. Yuuri smiled sleepily and sighed, full of contentment, safe in the tight embrace of his husband. Both of them enjoying the space and time to just be lovers again that being with their in-laws gave them. The freedom to relax before being pounced upon by their children. Knowing that as soon as they showed their faces downstairs two energetic four and five year old girls would be demanding to go to the beach with their parents and their new poodle puppy.

But that was later on, for now it was just the two of them, a warm bed and their rapidly renewing desire for one another.


End file.
